


The demon called Anger

by Geraldine840



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria), Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Likes to Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geraldine840/pseuds/Geraldine840
Summary: A Young beautiful girl that is controlled by a bad habit and she is unwilling to do something about it, until the demon showed up on her wedding day and the story changed.





	The demon called Anger

A beautiful blonde girl with eyes like chocolate candy dark,dim and lovely her make-up was just so perfect like it was done by the angels.She was bold and wore an intimidating look that made everybody stare at her with their mouth open wishing she was married to them,mothers blessed her and kept whispering to their daughters to be like her..  
She was too much occupied with her own physical appearance and self reflection that she forgot that there was more to a woman than just a being physically beautiful.. She was called "Simi" and that was her wedding day,has she catwalked to meet her husband.  
Simi knew deep down her heart that there is a demon inside her that she feels she can't control invariably she allowed him to stay and named "Anger". Actually she was given enough chance to kill it but her foolish fondness blinded the eye of her Prudence and somehow she believed her husband named George would have to deal with it after all he approached her..  
Simi mum knew who her daughter was and she kept an eye on her to prevent her from misbehaving at least not now but nothing can actually be hidden.Simi just noticed that her bridesmaid was more beautiful then her and she assumed in her mind that her husband was staring at her bridesmaid seductively,every suggestion that horror could inspire rushed into her mind..  
She trod as softly as impatience would give her strength, picked a bottle of wine on the nearby table and hit it on her husband chair handle n buried it in his throat and her left hand on the bridesmaid neck.Just then she became calm the demon left her alone and she fell on the broken pieces of glass on the floor,her mum wasn't surprised her daughter honeymoon was going to be spent in a coma.Words couldn't paint the horror of the situation people left with memories sadly a bad one and her dad stood staring at the ambulance,he recalled he told her that her character will catch up with her...


End file.
